


Leave No House Undecorated

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Decorating, Fluff, Gen, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, for once something pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata finds out Kageyama's house isn't decorated, and Christmas is only a couple weeks away, well, he simply can't allow that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave No House Undecorated

**Author's Note:**

> For number 140 in the Kagehina exchange, I apologize for making you wait and I hope you enjoy it.

It was late November when Hinata showed up, far more lethargic than normal. “Hinata you look tired.” Sugawara frowned at the drooping ginger.

“Ah! I was up late decorating, my mom had to go out of town early so we had to get all the decorating done.”

“Hinata. It’s November.” Daichi arched an eyebrow at him.

Hinata nodded, “My mom’s gone through the fifth which is when we always do them.”

“Why the fifth?” Noya asked.

He shrugged slightly, “It’s just been a thing as long as I can remember.”

“Like a Christmas tradition, that’s pretty cool!” Tanaka chirped, slapping him on the back.

The conversation was forgotten, lost in school and volleyball like many other conversations. At least Kageyama forgot it, but Hinata seemed to never forget anything, unless it was related to school, because one day mid December he was asking everyone about their Christmas plans. Kageyama was doing a good job of avoiding the topic, at the other end of the gym and mindlessly tossing the ball at the ceiling.

“What about you Kageyama!”

He caught the ball, looking over at Hinata, who’d yelled across the gym, staring at him uncomprehendingly.

“C’mon, tell me anything! Your favorite decoration or something!” Hinata demanded, making his way over. “Surely your house is decorated by now.” he added.

He thought for a moment, he could make something up, but he was a terrible liar. “It isn’t.” He said finally.

“WuAH?!” Hinata gasped, hand to his chest like he was personally offended. “What do you mean its not decorated! Are you a scrooge?” he huffed. “Doesn’t matter, we’re decorating, tomorrow. I’m bringing my little sister.” he nodded to himself. “I can bring some of our extra decorations. And we’ll have to get a tree…” he tapped his chin in thought. “Kageyama how tall can it be?”

Kageyama stared at him uncomprehendingly. “Dumbass you can’t just decide to decorate my house.”

Hinata frowned, “You don’t want to decorate?” he looked up at him.

He looked away, shaking his head slightly. There just hadn’t been any time; it wasn’t like he disliked Christmas or anything.

“Then its fine, right?”

He sighed, “You’re not going to let it go are you?”

“No way! Natsu’ll love it too!” he beamed up at him, “She loves decorating, you’d better dig out your stuff tonight! You do have decorations right?” he frowned slightly.

“Of course dumbass!” he wasn’t going to admit it’d been a few years since they were used, time just always seemed to fly in December, and by the time there was time to decorate, there wasn’t much point, Christmas was only a week or so away. The problem would be remembering where they were. And explaining why they suddenly had a tree. They’d have to move furniture around as well, and Hinata would probably ignore him if he told them they usually got a tree on the smaller side, they had the room for a big one but they never got one. He wondered if his parents would be mad he decorated without them…

Hinata was staring at him, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t heard he realized. He sighed slightly, “Text me later dumbass, its still practice time.”

Hinata’s eyes brightened, “So we can do it?!” he asked, jumping in place, “Really?!”

“Yeah, sure.” he muttered.

“I can’t wait!” he grinned, dragging him back across the gym as Daichi called for the team. “It’ll be so much fun! And you’ll meet Natsu!”

He froze, tugging his arm out of his grip. “N-Natsu?” this was a horrible idea he decided, he’d have to play sick tomorrow. He couldn’t be trusted around a small child, and he remembered that much.

“Yeah!” he spun to face him with a smirk, “What, are you afraid?”

“Of course not dumbass!” he snapped, “Are you sure its a good idea though?”

“We just have to keep her away from anything made of glass, she doesn’t drop stuff often.” he seemed to decide his sudden hesitance was at the thought of breaking his decorations, and not how he scared children. “I promise, she’ll be really careful!” he drew out the ‘ea’ as he pouted up at him. “But later, volleyball now!” he finished dragging him to the group.

\-----

‘So when can I come over? Should I get the tree before we come over? Do you want to get the tree? Do you have fake one? If so we’re not using it. What’s your address again?’

Kageyama stared at the text, Hinata was so excited he was actually using proper grammar?

‘Whenever, and I should be there. No no stupid fake tree.’ he shuddered slightly at the thought, what was even the point of a tree if it was fake? He ignored the ask about his address, if he didn’t know it, oh well.

It’s not like he was looking forward to it, that’d be stupid. He just spent three hours finding the decorations so maybe the child wouldn’t hate him instantly.

And him sending him his address just before he went to sleep was just not wanting Hinata to show up at some poor strangers house with his little sister.

He wasn’t looking forward to it.

He gave up on thinking that when he realized he was smiling.

\-----

Kageyama woke up to his phone ringing, which took him a minute to puzzle out as he tried to turn off his alarm. He finally grabbed his phone, irritatedly answering the call without looking. “What?”

“So rude! Kageyama were you asleep?” Hinata’s distorted voice replied.

“Wha-?” he pulled his phone away to check the time. “What the hell! Hinata its six in the morning. Of course I was asleep.” he snapped into it.

“I woke up early and I couldn’t wait and Natsu heard me wondering the house and woke up so I decided to just come over, so come let us in.”

He blinked in confusion, “You’re here?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes, and it’s snowing so let us in.”

Well, letting them freeze on his doorstep wasn’t going to earn him points with Natsu, and he stumbled out his door to his front door, straightening his clothes as he went, opening the door and looking at the slightly bundled Hinata and the mass of jackets covering his little sister. He quickly moved out of the way to let them come in, closing the door on the snow. “Dumbass! You should’ve called me first!” he grabbed his head and squeezed.

Hinata whined, swatting at his hand, “I tried! I thought you’d be up by the time we got here.” he muttered, dancing away from his reach. “Natsu, this is Kageyama. Kageyama, Natsu.” he pushed his sister in front of him.

Kageyama froze, looking at her and finally taking her in. She was really just an even smaller Hinata. And she peered up at him above the layered collars of jackets as he held his breath. The first thing this child knew about him was him yelling at her older brother, she was going to scream or cry or something, he knew it and he mentally braced for Hinata to get mad and march out the door angrily, protecting his sist-

“Nii-chan was right! You do yell a lot!” she giggled. “And your hair is really funny!”

His hair? He blinked in confusion before he remembered he’d just rolled out of bed and his hands flew to his head, trying to pat it down.

Hinata was nearly falling over in laughter. “You looked so scared!” he gasped out. “And your hair is sticking out so it looked like you’d been shocked or something!” he snickered.

“Maybe if people showed up at normal hours and not with the sun-” he sighed irritably. “Don’t break anything.” he muttered, heading back to his room to get dressed and fix his hair.

He heard the sounds of them messing around near the door, maybe pulling in boxes with stuff? He tried not to worry about it, quickly throwing on some old clothes and going to the bathroom before going back out. The siblings were already pushing furniture out of the way, at least trying. They weren’t having much success and he held back a snort. “You have to move things in the right order.” he supplied.

Hinata jumped at his voice, spinning around like he’d been caught doing something bad as his sister laughed.

“What do we move first set-nii?” Natsu piped up from the other end of the couch.

He blinked at her, “Set...nii?”

“Because you’re a setter right?!” she glanced at her brother for confirmation before grinning at him.

Kageyama couldn’t hold back his snort, of course she’d know him as a volleyball term. It wasn’t bad though, he kind of liked it; he’d had worse nicknames. “Move the table first.” it took them an hour to get all the furniture moved to the side of the room, and they’d have to move it again after the tree was in its place.

“Now we go get the tree?” Natsu asked, rocking on her heels and looking up at him.

He nodded slightly, not trusting himself not to say something that would upset her.

“Let’s go then!” she grabbed his hand, rushing towards the door and snatching at Hinata’s shirt as they passed him. He laughed and followed them to the door.

It took longer to get the tree than he expected (with Hinata’s dad staying in the car), but in a weird way he expected that. Natsu made Hinata hold the trees up and spin them, looking between the tree and Kageyama for approval. He kind of wished he was the one holding the tree, he hadn’t been very good at picking them out in the past. It didn’t help that when he did like one the siblings were quick to complain it was too scrawny. Eventually they found one he like and that wasn’t too scrawny for them to give it a pass.

Hinata was quick to try to carry it to the car by himself, though in the end he gave in to Kageyama’s help. It took another hour of messing with it in the stand before they actually got to decorating.

“Kageyama have you ever put the lights on a tree?” Hinata called with a laugh, Natsu was following him around the tree with the string of lights, feeding it to him as he put them in the tree.

“I’ve been Natsu.” he shot back.

“It’s not that bad, you’re just going to run out.” Hinata was quick to add. “Just have to put strings together.”

He huffed slightly when Hinata turned out to be right, and Natsu was once again buried under a string of lights, once it was lit up, Natsu threw herself at his legs and he stared down in confusion at her.

“Set-nii, you’re house is already better!” she grinned. “You’ll feel the Christmas spirit for sure!”

He blushed slightly, looking away as Hinata came back with a small box, setting it down and pulling out things, setting them around the room. A Santa in a sleigh, some hopefully plastic snowflakes, and Natsu ran over to one of the boxes he’d gotten out, “Is this the ornaments?” she pulled at the flaps on top, trying to peek in.

“Yeah.” he leaned over, pulling the box open.

She peeked over the top and gasped, “They’re so pretty!” she reached in and pulled out a box, gently holding it up to look closer at the open glass book.

Kageyama resisted the urge to try and grab it from her, partly worried she’d drop it and partly because he strangely trusted her with it.

“Nii-san! Look look, there’s a really pretty volleyball!” she carefully sat down the box, pulling out another and holding it up.

Hinata blinked, making his way back over and leaning down to look at it with her. “Woah, that’s neat! Where’d you get it Kageyama?”

He felt his cheeks heat up, “I don’t know, it’s from when I was really small.”

Hinata snickered, “You were obsessed with volleyball from a baby.”

He huffed, trying to grab the next box before Natsu could, but Hinata snatched it from under both of them.

“Kageyama, is this a tree topper volleyball?” he asked, staring at it, half slack jawed but shaking slightly with suppressed laughter.

“It’s not the only one!” he objected, trying to grab it from him.

“No way!” he jumped away from him. “I’m putting it on top!” he rushed over to the tree, pulling it out of the box and rising to his tip toes trying to get high enough to use it. He jumped slightly, trying to get high enough.

Kageyama sighed and walked over. “Stop for a second dumbass, let me help you.”

Hinata frowned, holding the volleyball close to his chest and staring at him.

He rolled his eyes and carefully picked him up at the waist, grunting as he lifted him. “Can you reach?”

Hinata squeaked slightly at the lift but leaned towards the tree. “Yeah, just hold still.” he muttered, sticking his tongue out as he fiddled with the top of the tree, setting it down and grabbing at the top of the string of lights to plug it in. He grinned slightly as the volleyball lit up. “Okay.”

Kageyama quickly put him down, looking up at the tree as Natsu pouted. “I wanted to do that@”

“You can put others near the top.” Hinata replied, leaning down next to her.

“Fiiiine.” she pouted.

\-----

It was surprisingly fun to help Natsu get the ornaments on the top of the tree. And she gasped every time the tree swayed slightly when they were moving it into its permanent place. He thought he would be annoyed by such things, and maybe if he had to deal with them all the time he might, but it gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Of course after that they had to spend a couple hours figuring out how to arrange the furniture. Hinata had turned on some Christmas music at some point, so he didn’t know the door had even opened until…

“Tobio?” the voice sounded slightly faint. “Who are your...friends?”

Kageyama turned around, seeing his mom leaning against the door frame, jaw hanging open slightly and arm swinging at her side. Once she noticed him though she quickly stood up, the picture of composure.

Natsu was quick to run over. “I’m Natsu!”

“She’s….Hinata’s little sister.” his eyes darted anywhere but her. “They came over to decorate.”

“I can see that.” he could almost hear the smile in her lifting voice. “It looks very good honey, but why don’t you all take a break for some food and I’ll help you figure out the living room after.” he finally looked at her again, and she was smiling, just a small one but it seemed to brighten the room.

\-----

And if, come the end of the season, both Kageyama and Hinata had a new crow ornament sitting in the front of their trees, well, nobody had to know. Just like nobody had to know that Kageyama’s had a little 10 on the wing, and Hinata’s a little 9. Hinata also had a huge ‘10 ornament, but that was a different story.


End file.
